TITLE: A Pilot Program To Provide AHRQ Guidelines Concordant Care to African-Americans With Type 2 Diabetes Mellitus And Depression ABSTRACT: Despite improved rates of depression recognition in primary care settings, outcomes following treatment of depression in this setting are generally poor. AHRQ guidelines describe the elements of effective depression treatment. Unfortunately, the fast paced nature of primary care interactions makes it difficult for primary care providers to meet these expectations The Diabetes Nurse Educator (DNE) model of diabetes care was designed to address similar problems in the provision of American Diabetes Association minimum levels of diabetes care. We proposed to train the DNA to collaborate with primary care providers to provide AHRQ guidelines concordant depression treatment for African- Americans (AA) with both diabetes and depression.